disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Jumanji (Disney and Sega Animal Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal style of 1995 Tri-Star film, "Jumanji". Cast: * Orinoco (The Wombles) as Alan Parrish * Nellie the Elephant as Sarah Whittle * Moschops (Moschops) as Carl * Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) as Judy Shepherd * Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) as Peter Shepherd * Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) as Van Pelt * Bungo (The Wombles) as Young Alan Parrish * Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) as Young Sarah Whittle * Tobermory (The Wombles) as Sam Parrish * Swifty (Mighty Mouse) as Billy Jessup * Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Aunt Nora Shepherd * Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) as Exterminator * Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) as Caleb * Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Benjamin * Lion as itself * Crocodile as itself * Gus (Rocket Monkeys) as Peter as a Monkey * Paddington Bear as Gun salesman * Mrs. Kerry (Moschops) as Mrs Thomas * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Shoe Factory Bum * Wild Animals (The Lion King) as The Stampede * Bats as themselves * Mosquitos as themselves * Monkeys as themselves * Gadget Hackwrench and Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Judy and Peter's Parents * The Mouse Queen (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) as Miss Magruder * Colonel K (Danger Mouse) as Frank * Bongo (My Big Big Friend) as Bill * Cindy Bear as Bum's Dog * Chip and Dale (ChIp 'n' Dale) as Paramedics * Bambi as Pelican * Fox (Skunk Fu!) as Louise * Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) and Fawn Deer (Bonkers) as Two French Girls Scenes: * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 2 - 1969 Narnia/Tobermory's Shoe Factory * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 3 - Bungo Discovers Jumanji * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 4 - Bungo's and Tobermory's Argument * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Bungo Gets Trapped in Jumanji * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Monkeys * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 9 - Lion Attacks!/Orinoco Returns * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 10 - Searching for Orinoco's Parents * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 11 - Bees Again!/Reserve Psychology * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Nellie * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Baron Greenback Appears * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Bambi Steals the Game * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 16 - Sniffles Saves the Game/Moschops Arrests Orinoco/Sniffles Cheats * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-a-Lot * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Gus Grows a Tail * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Crocodile Attack * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 20 - Quickstand/Laughing Spiders * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 21 - "Almost There with Much at Stake"/Earthquake * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 22 - Orinoco Wins/Back in 1969/Orinoco Makes Up with Tobermory * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 24 - End Credits Category:Disney and Sega Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Jumanji Spoof Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs